


YOU COME TOO LATE MY FRIEND FOR YOUR WAGE / NO PLACE FOR YOU IN MY TRAGEDY-PLAY

by griima (soaringslash)



Series: WHO IS THE CORPSE IN THE MEAT-WAGON’S STY / FOR WHOM IS THERE SUCH A HUE AND CRY? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Three Houses
Genre: (its hamletmachine), Gen, blood and death mentioned, is this horror, it might be, ive always wanted to write one of these but its hard to find the right character, no i dont know, welcome to the fucked up brain of dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/griima
Summary: i don't want to kill anymorei don't want to die anymore





	YOU COME TOO LATE MY FRIEND FOR YOUR WAGE / NO PLACE FOR YOU IN MY TRAGEDY-PLAY

everywhere is only

blood. screams.

the thick taste of death it clots his mouth his throat his lungs throbs in the place where his heart used to be and

the Nothing is relief.  
the space to breathe  
so he does.

it is far too temporary.

the ghosts return their screams and cries and they force him forward even though he can feel his legs no more

the rubble rises up to meet him and  
even it has claws that  
tug and drag and catch his cape

REVENGE. REVENGE. REVENGE.

_(penance)_

the tears he cannot shed are not for anyone living the tears he cannot shed belong solely to the Dead he belongs to the Dead their hue and cry he keeps them holds them carries grave rot on his tongue breathes only dust dust dust dust dust-

_Rest now._

a nightmare, too, is a dream.  
a dream, too  
Nightmare.

feet shuffle boots Graves sounds that echo and bend and amplify  
a Hand.

eye open and unseeing into eyes impossible bright bright bright the Flavor of Salvation a pawn a messiah a prophet a god

cure me forgive me punish me bless me  
cure me forgive me punish me bless me  
cure me forgive me punish me bless me

impossible Hand taunting demon please oh please

light shifts. the Hand remains.  
the ghosts remain  
the Loss remains.

and more blood and rot and rain and salt and sweat and pain and Loss and Loss and shadows tug and grasp and tear and the Hand

the Hand waits.  
the Eyes watch.

eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and  
eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and eyes and

Watching Waiting Wanting Hoping  
_(please)_

dead tongues move in dead men’s mouths:  
Please.

_i dont want to kill anymore.  
i don’t want to die anymore._


End file.
